Raven's Secret
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Raven stays home during the boy's night, when she should be at the girl's night. An innocent game of Truth or Dare is discovered, leaving a very angry Raven. Will she forgive Robin? Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is RobRae story. Don't like it? Don't read. This takes place directly after the Trigon attack. Based on the show.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did. I don't. It's called FanFiction for a reason.**

* * *

+-Chapter One-+

I sat warily in my room, a pounding headache beating my head.

That actually just happened.

Now saving the world? I was used to that.

Giving in to evil? Well, it wasn't my first time..

Defeating Trigon? Well, that was new, but my team was there for me.

Being saved by Robin? Goddess, that left me breathless.

* * *

_Six Days Later _

"Friend Raven!" Star called out. I raise an eyebrow, and turn my head to her. I'm sitting on the counter, reading, as she cooks some Tamaranian food. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin were playing Mario Kart like they were seven. They were damn competitive, too.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Taste, please!" She walks over with a bowl, filled with a brown mush.

"Star, is that... Tamaranian? I appreciate it, but it upsets my-"

"Sh, friend Raven, do not fear, it is just the boxed pudding! I bought it at the store of foods!" She exclaims, lifting the spoon to my lips. I did not, under any circumstance, want to taste it; but she was my friend. I snaked out my tounge, and tasted a small bit.

"Star, you successfully made pudding." I said. My way of telling her it was delicious. She burst into a smile.

"Thank you, friend Raven! Will you be coming to the Titans East Tower, for the festivities?" She asks. I shrug.

"You mean the girls night? Give my regrets, but I'll be staying here, gaurding my damn room from the boys." I toss a glare at the three Titans boys, who were having some guys come to our tower. The girls would be at Titans' East tower.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later _

I sat in my room, thinking. I could here the boys in the main room, playing- You guessed it- Mario Kart. Like a bunch of over-competitive stupid boys. I ignored them, mostly. There were six of them. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad. At the girls' party, there was five. Starfire, Bee, Jinx (recently turned good, thanks to her liking for Kid Flash), Argent (Which surprised me. Argent seemed more like me- Gothic and dark), and Kole. Well, I sat there, thinking about this. I was bored. So I stripped my uniform, and pulled on a dark blue bikini, a lighter blue cloak made out of a towel on my shoulders. I didn't want to get caught by any of the six boys. I think I'd blow something, if I was that embarressed. So I silently slipped up to the roof, and layed my towel-cloak on the edge of the tower, and slid into the warm pool water. It was completely relaxing. I swam under water, and enjoyed the silence. I swam to the surface, the light wind tickling my nose. But I didn't laugh- I sneezed. I decided to get out, even though I hadn't been in there long. I wrapped my towel-cloak around me, praying to the goddess nobody saw me on my way back to my room. Messed up (probably dripping) eyeliner, wet stringy hair, and worst of all, in a bikini. I don't know why I let Starfire talk me into getting it. She swims in hers regularly, unfazed by anyones looks. Then again- the girl walks around in a half shirt, and very short skirt. Although, this is coming from me, the girl who wears a leotard. At least I have a cape, though. I had a few feet to get to my door. Damn, I was so close... _So damn close_, when Robin stepped out of the shadows of the hallway. I should have known. I fumbled for my towel-cloak, pulling it around myself. It was too late though- He'd already seen me in the bikini. I had the urge to shout every curse I knew, but I stayed quiet. I couldn't pull my hood over my head, because that would mean opening my towel-cloak, and revealing my bikini again, and there was no way in _Hell_ that was happening. Not now, not ever. I frowned at him.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hey." He said. I glared at him.

"We don't speak of this, Robin. _Ever._ Or I will put you in another domension for a _week._" I glared at him again.

"Message recieved. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the girls at Titans' East tower?" He asks. I sigh.

"Not my type of thing. As my best friend, you should know that."

"I guess I thought you were going. Considering Argent was going to be there. And I suppose Jinx, she's.." He trailed off.

"Dark? Yeah. But I don't trust the pink haired bimbo, despite what Kid Flash says."

He nods.

"I know." He says flatly.

Something occured to me. Why is he standing in the shadows outside my room? He though I wasn't home.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Robin."

"What?"

"You weren't planning on going _into_ my room, were you?"

"Well... We were playing truth or dare... and Beastboy dared me to go in your room and see if I could find any..." He trailed off, turning pink. My eyes were two violet, angry slits.

"Find any _what?_" I questioned, very angry.

"Well..."

"Boy Wonder, if you know whats good for you, you _will_ tell me." I growl. "Now _what_ were you looking for?"

He bit his lip. "A bra."

My eyebrows arched in surprise, and the bulb a few feet away from us cheeks flared an embarressed pink. I was mad. Not mad, _pissed._ So very,_very_, pissed. I wanted to beat him to a pulp, despite my liking him. I blasted him down the hallway, smirking in satisfaction at his yell of surprise.

"You are too damn lucky we weren't near a window. As for Beastboy- You are both fucking idiots." I spit, and fly into the main room. A vase blows behind me, and I easily pick the green changeling out of the circle of boys.

"Raven!" He squeaks in surprise. "You- You're home?"

"Never left, dumbass."

"You didn't by chance.. uh.. talk to Robin... Did you?"

The room was silent, and the rest of the boys were staring at me, pretty damn terrified. Robin chooses then to walk in.

"Damn right I did, you dumbass."

"Raven, I'm sorry, I couldn't refuse a dare-" Robin starts. I spin around, facing him.

"You are a pig-headed, stubborn, spiky-haired dumbass!" I shriek, blasting him back through the doors, and into the hallway. The doors slide shut. I turn back to Beastboy. He looks petrified- his eyes are huge, and his lips turn into a small frown, his fang poking out.I lift him up in a bubble, and kick it with all my might, sending him tumbling through the window and into the water below.

"Rae-" Cyborg starts.

"Don't say a word, you bimbos. You knew about this, and you're all lucky that I'm too damn tired to beat the shit outta the rest of you!" I spit. The all look surprised. I realize my towel-cloak has been pushed over my shoulders, and I'm exposed. I cover myself quickly, blushing profusly, shaking my head at them, which flings water everywhere.

"We just wanted to know if you have bras." Speedy mumbled. I glare at him.

"_Obviously_ I have bras, you dumbass! I am a _girl_! And I know this is _new_ to you, but girls have _boobs_!" I yell, taking all of them by surprise. I storm out, and see Robin waiting to apologize.

"Don't." I hiss, trap him in a bubble, and fling him into the main room. I stalk back into my room, where I shower, get changed into black skinny jeans, a deep blue wifebeater that hugged me in all the right places, a pair of blue high top converse, and lay on my bed. I am _NOT_ the emotional type, but- They thought I didn't have _bras_! I am a _lady_, for goddesses' sake. Not a _cave woman_! Despite desperatly fighting the tears pooling in my eyes, I let a few spill. Suddenly, I got a fantastic idea. I was going to Titans East tower. I pull my lilac hair into a sleek ponytail, as it's not so short anymore. It's quite a bit shorter than Star's, because I could never have as much hair as her. She has too much for my liking.I slapped on a heavy layer of eyeliner,and brushed on some mascara. I never realized it, but I had long lashes. I packed a small bag, and stalked into the main room. Mouthes opened, but I put my hand in the 'stop' signal.

"Don't. Even. Talk. I just came in here to tell you I'm leaving. I'll be at the Titans East tower. And I changed my rooms code to open the sliding door, in case you guys got anymore _brilliant_ ideas. I have several cameras set up, too, so I'll know. And I will beat _each_ of your asses if anything is amiss." I keep my chin up, talking down at them. I suddenly turn, and leave. Cyborg turns to Beastboy.

"_Damn_, that _really_ pissed her off." He says quietly.

The still-soaked Beastboy grunts. "No kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

Please, leave me suggestions if you want. Review me! Tell me you're reading, tell me what you like, what you don't like. I won't be offended.

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure no one thinks I own Teen Titans. Or this would be a series of episodes. And it would be a more adult show, with all the swearing that goes on here... **

****Seriously? Still reading? Read Chapter 2 already!

* * *

+-Chapter Two-+

I looked up at the girls sitting in front of me. Starfire was wearing a green tanktop, jeanskirt, and green boots. Argent was wearing red skinny jeans, a black wifebeater, and black converse. Jinx was dressed in a short pink skirt, black tanktop with a pink vest, and pink converse. Damn, that girl loved pink. Kole also had pink hair, but it was shorter and a lighter color than Jinx's. Kole wore a white tank top, blue shorts, and black boots. Bee had on a light yellow t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and pale yellow converse. The five of them were looking expectantly at me. I knew why, too. I can't decline, and show up out of nowhere with no reasoning. They were delighted to have me there, Except for Jinx, whose ass I've beaten too many times for her to be delighted in me. As far as Argent being delighted- a bit of a stretch, but she was happy to see me. We were friends.

"Well? We love ya, and we want ya here, but reasons girl! Give me reasons!" Bee giggles.

"Yes friend Raven! We want to here all about you reasons of fact!" Starfire exclaims.  
I sigh.

"Well, I went for a swim. In the bikini." I give Star the evil eye. "I was wearing my towel-cloak, but it wasn't closed when Robin saw me, he was standing in the shadows next to me room. I was too embarrssed he caught me in the bikini to notice why he was there. When I finally asked, he was stalling."

Bee raises her brow.

"That's it? You left because Robin was stalling?" Bee groans.

"No."

"Then why, friend Raven?" Starfire asks.

"Because they hadn't known I was there. And Beastboy had a fucking _brilliant_ idea to dare Robin to go hunting for one of my _bras_. In _my_ room." I shiver.

"Oh jesus. Damn stubborn Robin took the dare, didn't he?" Argent groans. I nodded.

"After I took care of both boys-" I get cut off.

"Details on that later, please." Jinx giggles. I wanted to throw her a dirty look, but I held it in. She was trying to fit in. To be good. And really, isn't that what I was doing? I instead do my best to smile and nod at her.

"-Speedy had to be the fuckin' _genius_ idea to get involved." I say.

"Speedy? Don't worry Rae, he's part of _my_ team. And I _will_ beat the shit outta him." Bee smiles. I drop a small laugh.

"Anyhow, he said they just wanted to see if I had any bras." I roll my eyes.

"Like you wouldn't? So you're already _pissed_, and Speedy throws in that they think you aren't a _girl_?" Kole interjects. I nod again.

"Well, as if I wasn't already very angry, that tipped me over the edge. I yelled that I did, I was a girl, and girls have boobs. Pretty much those exact words. They were all surprised, and I mighta bruised Speed's ego a bit. I made it sound like he didn't know girls had boobs."

"Woah, you said the word '_boobs_' in front of _seven_ guys? Damn, that's brave." Bee joked. Suddenly they're computer turns on, a video chat pops open. The boys. We all walk over, either hands on our hips, or arms crossed. My arms crossed, I walk to the front. We know they're calling for me, anyway.

"What? They aren't sitting in they're bras and underwear?" Kid Flash complains. I look at Jinx, who would have slapped the daylights out of him if she could.

"Raven, look we're all sorry-" Robin starts.

"Shut the fuck up." I say, yawning. I pop up my middle finger, and turn off the video chat. The girls start laughing behind me.

"Did you SEE the blush Robin had? He's SO embarressed by this all!" Bee laughs. I smile a bit.

"Oh. My. God. I thought you were going to fly over there and personally murder Kid Flash, Jinx!" Kole giggles. Jinx looks like she's having a good time.

"Friend Raven, what was that gesture you gave them?" Star asks. The whole room, including me for some reason, explodes into laughter. A bulb breaks above us, but I'm having fun, and I try not to care. I do stop laughing before I break anything else, though.

"Star," I say breathlessly, "That's called flipping the bird. It's very bad. It's like... Calling someone all the bad names you can think of, then cussing them out with all the worst words."

"Friend Raven! Why would you do that to Robin?" She gasps.

"Boy Blunder deserves it." I sigh. She nods slightly, still mildly upset.

"Hey Rave!" Argent calls. I liked the nickname. It wasn't innocent like Rae, even though I somewhat liked Rae, Rave sounded better. It sounded dark and mysterious, but also pretty and interesting.

"Yeah?" I turn my head to her.

"You flipped the bird to the bird!" She laughs, and I chuckle slightly.

"Guess so!" I smile. It was pretty funny. We played some random games, that I wasn't following real well. I don't think we were playing them right, either. We drank some alcohol that Bee confiscated from Speedy and Aqualad, and got ourselves pretty tipsy. I eventually flopped onto the floor, and covered myself with the fluffiest blanket I could find. We all fell asleep in our pajamas, which we changed into after the video feed. I was wearing soft black shorts, and blue t-shirt. I was barefoot, which I rarely ever got to be. In the morning, I got up, feeling weird. That beer may've been a bit much, and now I was hungover. Great. We had some breakfast, non tofu for once. It was delicious.

"Well, that was nice, but Star, we should probably get back." I say quietly.

"Why, friend Raven?"

"Because, those damn boys will sleep till two and then play damn Mario Kart until midnight, all while eating us out of food. We already have to keep Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg from eating all our food, and now there's seven of them over there?" I growl, thinking about it. She nods. Bee grimaces.

"I know what you mean, try that with four boys." She sighs.

"Speaking of, Speedy and Aqualad are at Titans West, but where are Mas y Menos?" Argent asks.  
Bee shrugs.

"They went to Paris, if I'm not mistaken. Probably there bromancing it up." She giggles.

"Well, it seems that friend Robin didn't want two young people at their festivities. Under my knowledge, he almost did not let friend Beastboy attend." Starfire says thoughtfully. Made sence, at least.

"Wish he kicked him out on his skinny little ass." I mutter, just as Aqualad and Speedy come in. I feel bare, in ass-hugging shorts and a tight t-shirt. I grab my bag, and Jinx, Star, Kole, Argent, Bee, and I shuffle into Bee's room to change. I put back on my ripped black skinny jeans, blue wifebeater, and blue converse. A thought registers in my mind. My jeans weren't ripped yesterday.

"What the fuck happened to my pants?" I ask. Argent appears to be having the same problem with her red jeans.

"I think we were talking about how ripped jeans were sexy last night, when we were drunk out of our minds, and you two took scissors to them." She giggles. I look down at my pants. That would explain why the rips are cut so damn high. You can see the lining of my pockets..Which was saying something, considering they had the kind of pockets you couldn't fit anything into because they were too damn small. I sigh, and button my jeans. I ruffle my hair, and yawn.

"Let's go Star." I say. While leaving, we find Speedy.

"Listen, Raven, when I said that I didn't mean-" He starts. I'm going to throw that boy out a damn window soon.

"Save it, Speed. We both know you're only going to piss me off and I'm just too damn tired to toss you out a window. So just save it." I say crankily. I turn to Bee, who winks at me. "Keep your promise, Bee."

She laughs.

"Aw, Rave, you know I will. It's too fun to resist." She teases. I chuckle slightly. Despite still being infuriated with Robin and Beastboy, and Cyborg too, untit they prove different, I had fun with the girls. It was different, but it was easier knowing Argent was having the same trouble as me, and that Jinx was trying to fit in too. I was semi-content. But if I saw Robin or Beastboy before I got to shower and meditate, all hell was going to break loose. Literally.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys are liking this story.

Review, please! I like to hear what you guys think, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. Me _want _Teen Titans. Me can't _want_ I _have_. Therefore, _have _Teen Titans I do not.**

* * *

+-Chapter Three-+

Starfire and I quietly entered the tower, cautiously. I nodded once at her, and teleported to my room. Damnit, why hadn't I done that for the damn pool? Goddess, I hate myself sometimes. I carefully took off my cut up jeans, after looking in the mirror. I guess the cuts do make me look good... What am I thinking! I've gone mad. I undress quickly, and duck into my bathroom, before Robin trie to come apologize. I turn on the water, up to hot. I duck in, sighing in the glorious heat. I quickly washed and conditioned my hair, and took a bar of rose-smelling soap to my body. I shaved absent-mindedly, as I shaved almost every day. I turned off the water, and threw open the shower curtain. I dried my hair for a moment, then wrapped the towel around my body. Soon after, I was dressed in black jean shorts, and a blue tank top. I stuck my feet in my blue hightop converse, and pulled my purple hair into a sleek ponytail. I wash my face, dry it, and rub some facial lotion on. I dust my face in foundation, then ring my eyes in eyeliner, and lastly, brush my lengthy eyelashes with a coat of mascara. I slap on some chapstick, and leave my bathroom. I pull my legs up, sitting criss-crossed, I look around my dark room. I quickly use my powers to put everything in place, and make my bed that I neglected yesterday. I sigh deeply, and close my eyes.

"Azarath Metri-" I cringed as a knock rang out on my door.

"Go away." I said plainly, rubbing my temples.

"Rae, we need to talk." I could hear Robin. My heart softened a little, but I ignored it.

"Listen. Unless you want this entire tower to go down in twelve seconds, shut up, walk away, and let me meditate." I snap. I could hear his heavy sigh plainly. Whatever. His footsteps retreated down the hall.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." I repeated, over and over again. It had been three hours. I stepped out of my levitational pose, and walked to my door. I punched in the code, and listened to the opening hiss of my door. I stepped through, and heard the hiss again. My door closed, I headed for the main room, or living room, I suppose. I walk over to the cabinet, a get out a Keurig herbal tea cup. I pop it in the little place, closing the top on it. I hear the pop of the needle puncturing the plastic, and place my porcelin coffee cup under the spout, pressing the larger cup button, and the tea starts to spill into the cup. I feel the eyes of the team on my back, and it somewhat unnerves me. I grab my now full cup, and turn to face them, clutching it's warmth in my hands.

"What?"

"Rae, we have to talk." Robin says sheepishly.

"There is nothing to talk about, Boy Blunder. You crossed the line, all because you're a stubborn spiky haired menace that couldn't back down from a bet." I reply simply, shrugging. I know they are suprised by my normal-clothed appearence, but I didn't feel like being in uniform.

"Rae..."

"Don't 'Rae' me, Robin. There's nothing more to it." I say, sipping at my tea. I walk back to the main hall, heading for my room again. I'm halfway there when clinking metal steps stop me. I turn to face Cyborg.

"Little lady, why don't we go talk in the garage?" He says, offering a small smile. I could afford to show him one back, but I don't. I just follow him to the garage.

"Yes, Cyborg?" I ask expectantly, upon arriving there. He grabs a rag and starts to wipe the T-Car's hood.

"You really shouldn't freeze him out like that."

"Who?" I ask, even though I know exactly who. Cyborg gives me a look, and I grab a rag, starting to wipe the hood also.

"Robin. You two are best friends. You really shouldn't-"

"Were." I cut him off.

"Were what?"

"Were best friends. Then he crossed a very defined line."

"Rae, you don't mean that."

"Which part?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"The were part. Raven, come one. We both know he has a thing for you."

I stop wiping the hood, and stare at my reflectiong in the white surface. I glance up at Cyborg.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"He's all about Starfire, big brother."

"Sis, you aren't wrong. But he likes you too. Otherwise he wouldn't be tryin' so hard to apologize."

"Cy, friends apologize. He's my friend."

"So is BB, but I don't see him trying to apologize."

I toss the rag at Cyborg.

"Whatever. I'm going to the roof to watch the sunset." I mutter, teleporting to the roof without so much as a 'goodbye'. I stood on the roof, watching the sunset. I smiled at it, before sitting on the edge of the roof, my feet dangling over the edge. I sigh in the beauty, daydreaming about watching it with Robin. I shoved aside my anger, and remembered why I like him.  
_I stood on the roof holding Robin's hand. I smiled at him, leaning my head in the crook of his neck. He looked down at me, grinning. I could feel my heart twist. I was looking up into his eyes, a_- I didn't know the color of his eyes. Brown? Green? Blue? For sake of my daydream... Let's guess brown. _I was looking up into chocolate brown eyes, seeing them for the first time. I smiled at him again, just to see his grin grow wider. I pulled my head off his shoulder, staring into his eyes. His hands rested on my hips, and I put my arms around his neck. He was pulling me closer, and I was letting him. Suddenly, his head was bending towards mine, and my eyes fluttered closed -_

"Raven?"

I was yanked from my daydream as his voice rippled through the air. My breathe caught in my throat, and I blushed beet red. I yanked my hood over my head, hoping to hide the redness.

"Robin?" I say quietly, opening back up my anger at him, burying the daydream deep, deep inside me.

"Can we talk?"

I sigh.

"I suppose I can't ignore you forever."

"I'm sorry.""Are you?"

"I am."

"Robin... Why did you accept the dare?""We were just messing around... I didn't think you'd get so mad."

"What did you expect then, Robin?"

"I'm not sure.. I just.. I shouldn't have tried to get a bra. I'm really sorry."

"You better be. I forgive you, but if you ever listen to BB again, or ever try to get in my room again, you're dead." I say. I turn to look at him. When had he sat next to me? My heart skipped a beat, and I turned back to the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Blah. Downer on my self-confidance. DC, GIMMIE!**

DemolitionLvr: You make me want to write this story, so no matter the lack of reviews, I will write this story, just for you. (That, and I *LOVE* writing it.)

* * *

+-Chapter Four-+

I was looking out the window in my room, staring up at the stars. Robin and I had finished watching the sunset, and I had gone back inside. I sit on my bed, thinking. I change into a pair of soft, blue, ass-hugging shorts and a black tanktop. I pulled my hair out its ponytail, and snuggled into bed. Suddenly the alarm blares. Damnit. I don't have time to put on my leotard. Thank god I sleep in my bras, unlike some girls. I pull my blue boots on, and pin on my cloak. I teleport to the living room.

"What happened?" I ask, looking serious. I know my hair is billowing behind me, as my hood is down. I don't have a ponytail holder, so I pull my hood up.

"Red X is robbing the bank." Robin says. I cast a sidelong glance at him. Yep, definatley pissed off. Extremely pissed off. Beastboy yawns, grumbling about beauty sleep.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouts, and Beastboy turns into a pterodactyl, taking Cyborg in his claws. Robin runs over to me.

"Let's go." He says, and I see Starfire leaving. I create a dark energy disk for him to fly on, and we both leave. As we land at the bank, I drop him right behind Red X. But, for some reason, X decides to target me. I dodge to the left, and launch into the air, before throwing a parking meter at him. As he dodges that, I swoop down and grab the collar of the suit, lifting him in the air. He drops the bags of money, and I toss him to Starfire. She catches his wrist, and flies to the ground, where she slaps him into the street like a rag doll. Cyborg uses a new type of hand cuffs on him, as he struggles.

"Who wants to pull his mask?" I ask, pulling my hood down. My cloak billows behind me, revealing my pajamas. I don't even care, but Red X looks me up and down, pissing me off. "As long as I get to bitch slap him."

I can hear Beastboy snickering.

"Don't be so smug, BB. She might slap you too." Cyborg smiles. I grin at him, and Beastboy shuts up.

"Friends, may I do the pulling of his mask?" Starfire asks. Robin shrugs.

"Sure Star." He says. She smiles and flies over. She pulls the mask off, and each one of our jaws drop. It's a normal kid! He's got sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and he's covered in freckles. My hand itches to slap him, especially when I catch him eyeballing me again. I stomp over.

"You're such a little creep." I say through clenched teeth, slapping him. "Have fun in jail." Robin noticed how he was looking at me, so he doesn't comment on the red handprint on the guy's face. Beastboy hold back from laughing, and Cyborg walks over.

"What's you name?"

"Uh, Red X."

"Your real name."

"I don't have a real name anymore. I'm just Red X."

"Okay. Better question. How the hell did you get my suit?" Robin snarls.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Red X glares at him. I grab Robin's arm.

"Cops are here. Let's go. They'll question him."

"Raven-"

"Lets. Go." I say icily. He sulks, but walks away from Red X. I start to follow him.

"Thanks, beautiful. Call me, babe." Red X calls after me. I whip around, my eyes start to glow, and orbs of dark energy appear on my hands.

"What did you say?" I hiss, glaring at him. His face goes white and his eyes widen.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all." He stammers. I return to normal.

"That's what I thought." I say, turning back to a pouting Robin. The cops grab Red X, shoving him into the back of the car.

"So, Rae, can we go home? Everyone left already." Robin pouts. I glare at him, and a disk appears under him, as we head for the tower. We show up in no time. I don't make a sound, but Robin is still fumming over Red X. I grip his shouldes, ignoring the rest of the team around us in the main room.

"Robin. Don't get all crazy over Red X. He's a stupid kid that is NOT worth it." I say, glaring at him. He sheepishly raises his eyes to glare at me, but his mask gets in the way. I had the urge to kiss him, but instead I let go of his shoulders. Not now. Not in front of the team. Not when he loves Star.

"I won't." He says quietly. I stare at him, wishing I could see underneath that mask.

"You better not. Or I will whoop your ass." I say, turning my back on him. I head for the doors, my body feeling like lead. The door hisses open, and I step into the hallway. I'm a step away from my bedroom door, when Robin pushes me into the wall, gripping my wrists.

"Robin! What the hell?" I burst, surprised.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." He says, staring at me through his mask, biting his lip. I narrow my eyes, even though I'm more confused than Starfire was on the concept of kissing. I try to move my wrists, but they're solidly pinned to the wall. No luck.

"Let go of me." I say seriously, even though I love how close we are. _He loves Starfire,_ I tell myself. _This is wrong._

"Just let me say goodnight." He says mysteriously.

"No." I say. "Azarath Metrion-" His gloved hand block my mouth from going any farther.

"Night." he says, and I suspect he is laughing on the inside. Suddenly he's down the hall, but not a sound comes from him. I slide down the wall, thinking. I teleport into my room, where I pull off my cloak and boots, and flopping in bed. Except my damn mind won't shut the hell up.

* * *

_-Inside Robin's Head- _

_What am I thinking? Did I just do that? Why? I think I just made my choice. I have been debating between Star and Rae for awhile... No. The empath doesn't like me back. She pushed me away. But since our bond... I know she harbors emotions that aren't readable. So my real question is... Does she like me back? Starfire clearly likes me... But she acts the same way around Aqualad. She's just too... peppy. She can't have a real conversation. It's all about mustard, puppies, and whatever the hell is in the opposite direction. Sure, she's pretty... long ginger hair... thoroughly green eyes... But Raven isn't pretty. She's gorgeous. Violet hair, just a bit past her shoulders... Amethyst eyes... Beautifully pale... Stunning body... She's my choice. She will be mine... But how? I need to talk to Cyborg._

* * *

I sigh, finally, as fatigue invites sleep to come. It lulls over me, and within seconds I'm asleep, breathing evenly.

* * *

My alarm jars me awake, and I sit up.

"Damn Robin and his damn morning training practices." I huff, standing up. I pull on my leotard, pop my feet into my boots, and pin on my cloak. I brush my hair until it's soft and smooth, pulling it into a ponytail. I wash my face, neglecting makeup until after the practices. I jam in the code, the door opening. I step through, and head into the main room. I make another Keurig herbal tea cup, sipping at it as I stare angrily down at the training course outside. I finish my tea, and teleport out there, meeting the team.

"Took you long enough." Cyborg grumbles. I punch his arm, but not too hard. He smiles down at me, like he knows something I don't. I narrow my eyes, suddenly curious. Starfire is sitting next to Beastboy, who happens to be talking to her about Aqualad.

"Friend Beastboy, would you maybe talk to friend Aqualad for me?" She asks quietly. He looks up at her.

"But I thought you liked..."

"Friend Beastboy, I do not wish to wait forever. I wish to do the 'going out' with friend Aqualad."

"Yeah, sure I'll talk to him for you Star." He grinned. She grins and claps her hands, and I notice Robin smiling up at the pale sky. I walk over to him.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Oh. Hey Raven." He turns to look at me. I yawn.

"I'm so tired. You and your dumb morning training courses." I grunt, pulling my hood off.

"How about we each go through just once?" He says. My eyes widen, and I nod.

"That'd be awesome." I half-smile.

"Okay." He claps his hands together. "Everyone goes through once and we're done!"  
The team cheers, and I just roll my shoulders to prepare for the course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Converse.**

****So, hoping you guys are liking this story. By the way... Chapter Six will prove to have**_ intense_ **RobRae moment(s). But you will have to wait for them, my little ducklings. it will make up for the shortness of this chapter. Usually I'm around one thousand some number in the upper hundreds. This makes it to 1,042. I'm a bit disappointed. But review if you like it, because I'm writing this for you guys!

* * *

+-Chapter Five-+

"Friend Raven!" Starfire calls, bursting into the main room. I step down out of my meditational pose, and open my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask, staring at her.

"I know you do not usually partake in girl-like festivites, but friend Bee has come, and will be helping me get ready to do the 'going out' with friend Aqualad... We have one of your 'dates' tonight even though I do not understand what role Earthly fruit plays in the 'going out'."

I sigh, not even bothering to explain the whole concept to her.

"Is Bee going out with Cyborg?" I ask, just as Cyborg walks in.

"What are you talking about! We're just friends!" Cyborg bursts.

"Star... I'll help you. I'll be there in a minute." I say, and she claps, before flying to her room.

"What was that all about, Rae?" Cyborg asks grumpily.

"Nothing. Just Bee's in the tower and-"

"Bee's in the tower? Where?" He grins, looking around. I almost laugh.

"Cy, I swear, ask her out on a date." I say, still monotoned.

"You know Rae, you can show emotion now that Trigon doesn't control you."

"I'll smile if you ask her out." I glare at him.

"Deal." He says, and grins at me. "Let's see those teeth, Rae-Rae."

I groan, and smile at him, to the best of my ability. At first I try being happy about Bee's new date, but it doesn't work, and my mind wanders to Robin. A real smile blooms under my fake one, and pokes through.

"Wow. A real smile. And I would have asked her out anyway. What were you thinking about?" He asks. I blush pink, pulling my hood up.

"Nothing. Go ask." I say sternly, and he opens the door to the hall. I follow him to Star's room, where he knocks on the door.

"Hey Star, can I borrow Bee for a second?"

"Sure friend Cyborg! She will be right out!" Star says happily, and the door opens. I walk in Starfire's annoyingly pink room, and Bee walks out. The door shuts, and I put a finger to my lips, and my ear to the door. Star nods, flies over, and does the same.

"So... Whatcha need me for, Sparky?" We hear Bee.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you might want to... go out..." Cyborg says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like on a date?" She asks, sounding surprised.

"Well... Yeah, actually." He says sheepishly.

"Of course! I was wondering when you'd finally ask me! Let's go see a movie."

"Well alright!" He grins. Star and I run from the door, and Bee walks in.

"Ohmygod. OH. MY. GOD. OHMYGOD." Bee squeals.

"Friend Bee, we now get to get ready together!" Starfire grins, twirling around. An hour later, Starfire is in a pink tube top, a short jean skirt, silver hoops, pink bangles, and pink wedge heels. Her auburn hair is in an elegant fishtail down her back, and she has light pink eyeshadow, a trace of light purple eyeliner, and nude pink lipgloss. Bee was wearing a pale green t-shirt, a black pencil shirts, silver cuff bracelets, round silver studs, and pale green converse one-stars. Her usual round pigtails had been abandoned, and her hair curled around her jaw line. She had some sparkly gray eyeshadow on, a very small amout of white eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

"Uh. You two look stunning.." I say quietly. The both hug me, complimenting each other.

"Come Bee, friend Cyborg and friend Aqualad are in the main room." She grins. I follow both girls to the main room, where the boys' faces light up in admiration for the two girls. Aqualad has left his hair alone, but wears a blue t-shirt and dress pants, with dress shoes. Cyborg has a light blue dress shirt and jeans. I watch the boys' take the girls' hands and leave, all four smiling profusley. I smile inwardly, and flip on the tv. Beastboy comes in, looking forelorn.

"I'm going to go visit Terra, Raven. You want to come with and see if you can fix her tonight?" He asks, looking somewhat hopeful. I glance at him, softly.

"I'm really tired tonight... It took Star forever to figure out an outfit." I yawn, and he just looks at the ground.

"Oh. Okay." He says sadly. I can't help but feel a bit bad.

"Hey, how about tomorrow I go down with you? I'll bring down a new spellbook I got, see if I can find anything." I say softly. He brightens, and nods.

"Dude, that'd be awesome!" He grins, and leaves to go see Terra. I assume he'll be gone for the night. I flip through the useless tv channels, when Robin walks in. Damn, I'd forgotten about him. And now... We had the house to ourselves.

"Hey Rae."

"Hey Robin."

"You uh... wanna go for a walk?" Robin asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He bites his lip, just like he had when I was pinned to the wall. I suppose I don't see the harm... Now that Starfire was dating someone... But he probably meant as friends. _Because he couldn't like me. I'm dark... Creepy... Shut up brain. Enjoy yourself for once, Raven._ I tell myself, and offer a small smile.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go change real quick."

"Okay." He smiles. I teleport to my room, frantically freaking out on the inside. I peel off my sweaty leotard and cape, and pop off my boots. I pull on my ripped (or _cut_, I suppose) jeans, a tight blue t-shirt, and blue converse. I brush out my hair, and apply some lotion to my face. I put on the usual heavy eyeliner, and some mascara. I neglect my cape, and teleport back to the main room. Robin stands there in blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt that showed his muscles, and black high top converse. His mask was still there, and his hair hung in his face like an adorable shaggy mess. I grin at him, rubbing my chapstick covered lips together. He takes my wrist laughing, and pulls me from the tower. We head down the rocky slope that the T-Tower stands on, him grinning happily, and me half-smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Unfortunetly.**

Little ducklings, this chapter is sat-is-fy-ing. It is a lot longer than I usually write. It is not the end, though, my ducklings.

(Jesus, I am *NOT* trying to sound like Mad Mod here. Ew. I just like ducklings. And you guys are following my story like ducklings follow they're duck mothers. So there)

Enjoy! I love this chapter. Definatley my favorite. Sorry if there's more mistakes than usual, didn't have time to read through and correct that stuff. I wanted to upload this before the weekend, because I won't have access to put anything up the entire *TWO DAYS* :O I know, I'm devestated too.

* * *

+-Chapter Six-+

Starfire and Aqualad sat on the couch, cuddling and watching tv. Cyborg and Bee walk in, holding hands.

"Hey ya'll. Where's Robin and Raven? No answer from either persons' room."

"We do not know, friend Cyborg. We tried calling the communicators... They do not have them with them."

"That's real strange... Even for the birds. I know Beastboy is down with Terra, the poor guy."

Bee goes to look out the window, staring into the city. Beastboy walks in, looking upset.

"You don't suppose they're together, do you?" Bee asks, still looking out the window. Her eyes trail to the island the tower stands on.

"Most likely. Robin and I had talked yester-" Cyborg gets cut off by his girlfriend.

"NO WAY!" Bee squeals, jumping up and down. He walks over, putting his hand on her back.

"What?" He asks, looking somewhat panicked. Starfire, Aqualad, and Beastboy rush over to the window, where Bee is pointing and squealing.

"Friends! It is Robin and Raven! What are they-"

They five teens stare out the window, in awe.

* * *

I was sitting next to Robin, looking out at the water. He turns to me.

"Rae." He says softly. I turn to him, gasping slightly. A rock behind me blows up. I'm staring into the bluest cerulean blue eyes I've ever seen.

"You took off your mask. You never take off your mask." I say breathlessly, getting lost in the gorgeous eyes.

"You deserve to see them. Hey, I need to tell you something."

I tilt my head slightly, nodding.

"What?"

"Come closer." He whispers. I scoot closer to him.

"Closer." He says so quietly I almost miss it. I lean my head closer to him. We're so close I can feel his breath on my face. I don't say anything, only stare into his eyes, waiting for him to talk. But he never does. Instead, he leans forward and kisses me. I'm surprised at first, but then I lean into it and close my eyes, feeling the passion between us. We pull away for air, and I smile, staring into his beautiful eyes again.

"Robin?" I say softly.

"Hm?" He's smiling like the cheshire cat.

"You didn't really need to tell me anything, did you?"

"Nope." He laughs softly, and we both lay down on the smooth rocky surface, staring into each others eyes.

"But I do have something to say now." He says, his eyes filled with an emotion I don't recognize. He takes my hand, pulling me up, until we're standing, staring at each other. He takes both my hands, and we get lost in each others eyes again.

"What's that?" I ask breathlessly.

"I love you." he says quietly, but I hear it. In fact, it's all I hear. I can't hear the waves hitting the rocks, I don't hear my heart beat or breaths we take. I can only hear him. His voice. I can't see the tower, the rocky shore we stand on, nothing but him.

"I love you too." I smile softly, but so happily I'm surprised something hasn't exploded. But then it does, a dozen rocks around us blowing up, and I grin sheepishly. Suddenly, he's leaning towards me, his eyes shutting. Mine flutter shut, and we kiss again. It's filled with passion and love, and his tongue runs across my lip, begging to be let in. My lips part, and our tongues are suddenly dancing. We finally break apart, if only for oxygen. His arms wrap around me protectively, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Let's go back inside," He whispers, and I'm surprised he didn't get a mouthful of violet hair, as the wind is being crazy. I do notice our hair is being intertwined though, all purple and black and twisted together. Almost like the wind is trying to keep us together, to never be broken apart. I grin at him, having trouble keeping control, but somehow I manage. He runs over to where his mask sits, and sticks it back to his face, covering his mezmerizing eyes. I sigh staring at him.

"What?"

"I love your eyes. I don't know why you cover them."

"I've heard they're distracting." He laughs. I shake my head, grinning. _That they are,_ I think. _That they are._

He bends down to kiss me again, and I let him. His hands find their way into my hair, and mine are already intertwined in his. Our kiss is less wild, but still sweet and addicting, like candy. We break apart after a moment, and he holds my hand as we walk up to the tower. I'm still grinning as we walk into the main room, still holding hands. We see the others, staring out the window. We drop hands, before they see us.

"Hey guys." We say, accidentally in unison. They say anything, they don't even move. Each face is shocked and staring out the window, and they act as if they've been frozen in time. We both walk over to them, curiously. All five turn to us, shock still painted on each face.

"Wow, you can feel the silence." I grin, pretending to be feeling it in the air. Suddenly everyone starts talking at once, and Robin and I take a step back in surprise. Suddenly they all stop again, and Cyborg steps forward.

"Congrats, ya'll!" He smiles wildly, and I'm almost hugged to death as I'm attacked by Starfire and Bee. Cyborg, Aqualad, and Beastboy highfive Robin, grinning and laughing. My ears ring with the squeals protruding from the two girls' mouthes.

"Hey, there's this thing called air... I need it." I say sarcastically, and they release me. I gulp down air, staring at them.

"Sorry. We didn't think you did, considering how long you two were able to lip lock!" Bee giggles, and my eyes widen and I turn in shock to meet Robin's gaze.  
_That's why they were so weird when we walked in._ I think. _They saw the whole damn thing!_ Suddenly Robin's at my side, holding my hand. All six of us flop on the couch, Cyborg's arm around Bee, and Starfire leaning on Aqualad. I suddenlt notice the green changeling left. I feel terrible, I should have gone with him to see Terra. I'm such an asshole. Instead I was down there making out with Robin. I suddenly kiss Robin's cheek.

"I'll be right back. Just give me a second, okay?" I whisper, and he turns to me. He nods, but I have to glare at him before he actually lets go of my hand. I walk into the hallway, and down to Beastboy's room. I knock on his door.

"Beastboy?" I call softly. The door slides open, and he's standing there with a beer bottle in his hand. My eyes widen and step into his room, the door sliding shut.

"Beastboy!" I say in shock.

"It doesn't matter Ravemm! It's not like you shhhould care... You were muuch too tired to help me free Terra, but you were fine to go swaap spits with Boy Wondeeer!" He slurs. I take the bottle from him, chucking it out his window.

"I know. I didn't mean for that to happen. Beastboy, I'm sorry. You have anymore booze? Cough it up." I state monotonously, glaring at him. He points to under his bed, and I lift the edge of his sheets, finding a hidden stash of Playboys. I grunt, but only take the booze. I throw it out the window.

"What the hell, Ravemm? Firshht you don't help meeee, then you throw out my booooze... Why do yooou hate me?" He slurs, tiredly. I sigh, glaring at him.

"How the hell did you get drunk in the twenty minutes I was being squished?"

"It was expenshhhhive beer.." He grins like a maniac. I groan.

"Tell you what. You go to bed, and I won't tell Robin about this little incident?"

"Promisshe to help meee free Terra? Otherwiise I'm going o diiiiie. Everyone'shh all loveey- and I'm lonleeeeyy!" He whines. I realize we all went out and probably got kissed, while he sat with a statue. I frown, feeling guilty.

"I promise. Now will you go to bed?" I grind my teeth, still annoyed he got himself drunk. If Robin ever found out, he'd be dead.

"Shhhure, Rrrrrae-Rrrrrae!" He grins, falling ontop of his bed. For a second he looks as if he's going to kiss me, but then decides against it. Stupid booze making him stupid as fuck. I leave his room, and pull my hair into a high, messy ponytail. I walk balk into the main room, snuggling into Robin, taking his hand.

"Hey, Raven?" He asks.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like alcohol?"

"Damnit. Don't tell the little green ass I told you, but he had booze under his bed. I went to apologize to him. I turned down going to help Terra tonight, and hurt his feelings when he saw us, after I told him I was too tired. But then I found him drunk and stupid. I threw out the booze, and made him go to bed. And that, my dear Boy Wonder, is why I smell like alcohol."

"I'm going to kick his ass." Robin mutters. I grab his chin, and pull it to look at my face.

"Don't. I told him I wouldn't tell if he went to bed." I plead, staring into his mask. His face softens, and he kisses my cheek.

"I suppose I can let it slide." He says grudginly. I refrain from grinning, and yawn. I was really struggling with my powers now.

"I'm going to shower and meditate." I say standing up. He frowns, but lets me go. I get back to my room, and shower. I put my hair into it's turban-thing, and pull on pair of blue boxer-like pajama shorts, after putting on my panties and bra. I pull on a blue half shirt, and towel off my hair before fully blow drying it. I spray on a minuscule amount of rose-scented perfume, just to be positive I don't smell like that sickening, stupid, awful substance. I start to meditate, and after forty-five mintes, I feel like I have it under control. A knock comes on my door, and I open it.

"I have been sitting here since you started chanting, waiting for you to stop, just so I could see you." He smiles mischeviously, but then proceeds to look me up and down, taking in my exposed stomach and small amount of cleavage. I let him into my room, and the door shuts. He grabs my wrists, pinning me to the wall.

"I do believe you remember this position," He smirks.

"Hm. Nah. Lose the mask and I might remember." I smirk back. He lets go of my wrist long enough to let the mask drop to the floor, befor pinning it back to the wall.

"Yes, I do remember. Quite well." I grin.

"I remember chickening out of kissing you. But this time,"

I raise an eyebrow.

"You're my girlfriend. So I can just kiss you." He smiles mischeviously. My eyes widen, and I try to push him off me, but end up losing myself in those perfect eyes, andhe kisses me. This time, it's my tongue pleading entrance to his mouth, but then Cyborg could be heard banging on my door. We break apart.

"Robin! I know you're in there! Get OFF my sister!" He shouts, and Robin scrambles to slap the mask on his face. He doesn't back down, and just resumes pinning me to the wall, when the door falls over. He stares at us, Robin holding be down. I blush, looking sheepish, but Robin just smirks.

"What do you mean Cyborg?" He asks innocently. Cyborg charges over to us, but Robin leans down and kisses me, throwing in as much passion as possible before Cyborg grabs his arms and yanks him away from me. A stone headbust blows up to my right, making me jump.

"I said, GET OFF!" He yells, looking somewhat furious. Robin just laughs, grinning like the cheshire cat again.

"Night, babe!" He calls, as the door shuts behind them, since Cyborg is practically carrying him from my room.

"BABE! ROBIN, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Cyborg yells, and I can hear Robin's light running footsteps dash away from my door, and Cyborgs heavy, metal ones going after him. I just laugh, trying to to not blow something up. It doesn't work, and a chair splinters into a million shards of wood. I sigh, using my dark energy to clean it all up. I have to meditate for another hour before I calm down enough to sleep. but when I do, in fact, finally sleep, I dream of him.

* * *

Hope you liked it, my ducklings!

I write this for you guys, so please, take a minute to review? I love hearing what you have to say(:

Please, it takes a minute, and it makes my entire day, if not week!


	7. Chapter 7

DUCKLINGS! A surprise in this chapter :D Well, for some people. DemolitionLvr knows what's up.

This is not the last chapter of this book, but there is going to be a very exciting Sequel!

Thanks for the awesome reviews, MarleneGrayson, AliceDeWolfe, ABCSoapLover, & NotToAnyoneButMe.

Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

+-Chapter Seven-+

I wake up, at about six fifteen. The sun isn't even up, and I walk into the kitchen to make some herbal tea. I drink it quickly, and drop my mug in the sink, noticing a coffee stained red mug. I smile, and teleport to the roof. I can see Robin sitting on the edge, waiting for sunrise. I float over, and sit next to him.

"Morning, Raven." He turns and smiles at me. I give a small smile, and lift my arm up, sticking my thumb under the corner of his mask. He doesn't object, so I peel off his mask.

"Simply stunning." I sigh, leaning my head on his shoulder, His arm comes to rest around my waist, and I grin.

"You know, Raven, You have gorgeous eyes too." He smiles, pulling my chin towards him, and starring into my amethyst eyes. I respond by gently kissing him, and putting my head back on his shoulder. We watch the sunrise quietly, sitting in our comfortable position.

"Come get me when Cyborg's done making breakfast." I say, and gently stick his mask back onto his face. I stand up, walk to the middle of the roof, and fold my legs upward, closing my eyes. In my levitational-meditational pose, I begin my signature chant. Robins kisses my forehead, and leaves, which I take as a yes. About a half hour after I'm left basking in the morning rays and chanting, I feel someone's arms slide around my waist. I drop down my feet gracefully, turning aroun and wrapping my arms around Robin's neck.

"I take that as breakfast is ready?" I grin, our forehead and noses touching.

"Mhm." He nods, taking my hand. Together we walk down to the main room, and slide into the booth. Cyborg sets steaming plates of tofu eggs and bacon in front of us, along with wine glasses of orange juice.

"Any reason for the formal wear breakfast?" Robin laughs.

"Well, I've decided we're going on a mini-vacation to the park after breakfast!" Cyborg grins. Starfire claps, and Robin just grunts. I kiss his cheek.

"Go,"

"Like you aren't?"

"No, I'm not," I state, before glancing over at a troubled-looking Beastboy. "I promised Beastboy I'd go down to see Terra today."

"Well why don't we all go?"

"Because, the less people, the easier it will be to perform an unfimiliar spell." I state defiantly. Robin's mask wrinkles as he narrows his eyes at me, and I shrug, staring back at him.

"I promised. You three go to the park and do something, Beasboy and I will go down to the cavern." I say, eating my breakfast, then sipping my orange juice. When I finish it, I slide out of the booth, and drop my dishes in the sink.

"Beastboy, I'll meet you in the garage in an hour." I say monotonously. I wait for him to nod, then leave to my room. I shower and shave, and step out of the shower. I dry off quickly, getting dressed in jean shorts, a blue t-shirt, and blue converse. I towel off my hair and blow dry it, then put on some facial lotion. I dust on some foundation, apply my eyeliner heavily, and quickly brush on some mascara. I brush my hair, and pin on my cloak. I have about five minutes before I have to be in the garage, so I walk to Robin's room. I punch in the code, and his door hisses open. He's standing there in a pair of jeans, red converse, and tugging on a green t-shirt.

"Hey." I say softly, walking over to him. He just showered, and hasn't gelled his hair yet, so it hangs down to his jaw, unevenly cut. I walk over, and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Rae." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"You smell good." I say, a small smile appearing on my face.

"So do you." He grins down at me. I pull my head of his shoulder, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I have to go. Have fun at the park." I say, and he pulls me closer, gently kissing me. I tangle my hands in his soft jagged hair, and soon pull away.

"We'll meet you guys at the park after, okay?" I shrug. He nods, and I wiggle out of his grasp.

"Bye Rae." He grins.

"Bye Rob." I smirk, and teleport to the garage. Beastboy is sitting there, tapping his foot. He has on purple skinny jeans, his usual velcro purple boots, and a black t-shirt. I blink at him.

"What?" I say.

"You're a minute late."

"Oh, big whoop." I shrug, and look around. Starfire comes in, wearing a pink tank top, pink flip flops, and a jean skirt. Cyborg comes down, unchanged. Then Robin comes in, and the three climb into the T-Car. Beastboy and I open the garage, and they drive away, to the park.

"Let's go," I say, as he transforms into a goose. We fly to the place where Terra was frozen, me carrying my new spell book. I land infront of the statue, and Beastboy changes back to himself. I sit down, starting to flip through the pages, scanning each one. Something catches my eye.

"Beastboy.." I whisper.

"What?" He looks sad.

"I have a spell." I whisper. He goes from looking like a kicked puppy to Starfire when she got back from the mall for the first time.

"DO IT!" He shouts. I glare at him.

"Go get me..." I read the page. "Unscented white bath salts, two tall white candles, and one black tea light candle."

"Why?" He asks. I shrug.

"Need them for the spell." I snap, and he runs out of the cave. I continue flipping through the book, when I come across another spell. "No fucking way."

* * *

"Raven!" He calls.

"Hey." I nod, as Beastboy hands me the bag. I smile, and pull out the clear bottle of bath salts. I pour it in a circle around the statue. "To cleanse the soul of the trapped, allowing them to age to what the would have been had they not been trapped."

I lay the white candles in the circle, one to the left of her and one to the right. "Two white candles representing life, and innocence."

I lay the black tea light candle in front of her. "One black small candle to represent the small problem of being encased in rock." I murmur, and pull a lighter from the page of my spell book. I light the white candles first, then the black. Suddenly I take a step back from her, dropping my silver zippo to the floor. Beastboy, for once stays quite.

"Dalla pietra, libera la sua." I say clearly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

At first nothing happens, but then the black tea light flickers out. The candle that represented the imprisonment, was out. The stone started to crack, rays of my dark energy breaking through. Suddenly the stone breaks away, and the innocence candle flickers out. the white bath salts are lifted into the air, flying around her, so neither of us can see her. Suddenly everything drops, and the life candle dies out. I rush over to her, my hands glowing a healing blue. Suddenly the cold deadness of her body starts to warm up, a shallow breathing in her chest. I pull off my cloak, wrapping it around her. Her hair is longer, she's leaner, having lost the little amount of baby fat she had.

"Beastboy.." I say solemnly. He dashes over, picking her up bridal style. "We need to get in the sun, NOW."

He nods, and we both run from the cave. I grab my book and my zippo, following him. He has her laying in the warm grass when I emerge from the cave, her head in his lap. I tilt my head, watching as he smoothes her hair, speaking softly to her.

"Raven, can't you completely heal her?"

"Not yet, no. It took a lot of energy to get her out, and then to breathe. Give me five minutes to meditate, and I can fix her." I state, before starting to meditate. It ends up that it took me ten minutes to get enough energy to heal her, but she was hanging on strong. I kneel next to Beastboy, placing my hands above her chest. I close my eyes, and my hands start glowing with their blue healing energy. She starts getting warmer, breathing more deeply, until I pull my hands away, exhausted. Terra opens her crystal blue eyes, staring into Beastboy's face.

"Terra!" he shouts, pulling her to his chest, looking so happy he might explode. Then they both turn to me, and Terra hugs me.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals, happy as can be. She releases me, smiling. I smile back, shrugging.

"It was no big- ERP!" I make a weird sound as Beastboy hugs me, his eyes filled with happy tears.

"Thank you, Raven." He says, grinning. I shrug, and he releases me.

"It was no big deal. I have enough energy to get to the park, and that's it. Let's go." I mutter, and take off into the air. Terra respondes by pulling a chunk of rock big enough for all three of us into the air.

"Raven, come meditate, and I'll get us there." She says simply. Too tired to argue, I fly over, getting into my meditational pose on the large rock. I start to chant, and she takes the rock slowly, giving me about a half hour to meditate before we land in the park. I open my eyes, stepping down from my pose. Beastboy has his arm around her waist, and I see three figures running towards us. I smile gracefully, picking up my book and zippo from where I'd set them. I teleport them home, shrugging. The three figures finally make it over to us, each one looking overjoyed.

"Rae, you did it!" Cyborg exclaims. He bear hugs Terra, smiling.

"Friend Raven, I congratulate you!" Starfire squeals, before enveloping Terra in a hug.

"Great job, Raven." Robin's voice comes from behind me, and his arms wrap around my waist. I lean into him, smiling up at him. After everyone gave me my notice of getting her out, they start talking to her, filling her in, stuff like that.

"Nice to see you're back Terra. As far as I'm concerned, you're still one of the team." Robin nods, and grins at her. She laughs, and I allow myself a small smile. I let myself be held by Robin, and Beastboy and Terra hold hands. I'm having fun, but I'm so tired.

"Guys, is it possible for us to go home?" I ask. Terra hands me back my cloak.

"Sorry, I forgot I was wearing it." She grins. I shrug, and Cyborg nods.

"PIZZA NIGHT!" He and Beastboy shout together. Beastboy and Starfire fly, but it's decided that Terra and I should rest, so we go in the T-Car. I sit next to her in the back seat, Cyborg driving and Robin in the passenger seat.

* * *

Well, there you have. As far as the other thing Raven found...

Oh, That's coming! Be excited! BE VERY EXCITED.

If you've seen Avengers, check out my story High School :D

And ducklings, please review! It means the world to me!


	8. The End

Well, here it is, ducklings.

The final chapter to Raven's Secret. It's been fun. Don't worry children! There is going to be a very exciting sequel. I'm excited to write it, so I should post quite soon. Like tomorrowish. It will be called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". It's not a songfic, but the name fits the story. Be excited. _Very excited._

* * *

+-Chapter Eight-+

I grin slowly, as I quietly eat a piece of pizza. Robin's arm around me, as he eats his slice. Cyborg chomps down, grinning. Beastboy and Terra hold hands, while eating. Starfire is quiet for once, daydreaming about 'boyfriend Aqualad' as she calls him. I lean against Robin, when I yawn.

"I'm going to bed." I say, standing up. Robin takes my hand, and we walk to my room together.  
he walks in my room with me.

"Okay Boy Wonder, I'm tired." I say, blinking at him. He grins mischeviously.

"Just wanna say goodnight without a crowd, Rae."

"Alright." I smile, and he kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight." He grins, and hugs me quickly. He then releases me, and steps out of my room. I watch the door, half expecting him to come back in. I give in to my fatigue, and pull on a baggy gray t-shirt. I pull on a pair of soft black shorts, and climb into bed. I collapse into my pillow as soon as the blanket covers me.

* * *

I roll out of bed after sunrise.

"Perfect." I say simply, hoping that for once Robin isn't up. I grab my spell book, the half full bottle of bath salts, a pack of colored candles, one for each of my emotions, and my zippo. I teleport to the roof, the morning sun warming the frosty air. It's my favorite time of day, when the air isn't blazing hot, but not freezing cold. I draw a circle of the bath salts, holding back a smile before I mess something up. I'm just excited about this spell I found. I line the colored candles around the inside of the circle, one representing each emotion I have. I light each one with my zippo, and step into the middle of the circle. I hold and unlit navy blue candle in my hands, as I get into my meditational position in the circle.

"Le emozioni hanno addestrato te, le emozioni hanno governato la tua. Che le tue emozioni libero, lascia che il tuo hanno il controllo." I chant, then smile. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Each of the emotion candles goes out, and the single navy blue one in my hands lights itself. I'm completely whole now, no emotions seperating me. I can do what I like without blowing things up. I blow out the navy blue candle, but I am still whole and not in many emotional pieces. I grin, and clean up. I teleport to my room, and get in the shower. I wash my hair, smiling the entire time. I get out, and get dressed, pulling on my uniform.I brush and blow dry my hair, before putting on my makeup. When I'm done, I pull up my hood, putting on my usual poker face. I punch in my code and float to the main room, and step inside. Robin is the only one awake, so I float over to him.

"Hey." I say sullenly. He looks at me curiously, his mask wrinkling. He gently take my chin, turning my head to him.

"Rae, what's wrong?" He asks quietly. I just shake my head, and my hood falls down. I make myself look even more depressed, and he looks even more concerned. I just sigh.

"You can tell me, Raven." He smiles half-heartedly at me. This is when I can't contain this show anymore, when he's showing so much concern for me.

I burst into a huge smile, throwing my arms up.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong! You wanna know why?" I grin. "Because I can show emotion without a fucking explosion!"

I laugh, for real, and nothing goes boom. He grins at me, kissing my forehead, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Rae, that's great!" He smiles. At which point, I calm myself down. I lean my head on his shoulder, but still smile.

"I'm really happy right now. It's unbelievable." I say breathlessly. He grins, and kisses my forehead again.  
Suddenly the others are walking into the room, as I'm grinning like a slap happy two year old, in the arms of Robin, as we lean against the couch.

"Rob, I'm givin' ya the count of three to release her." Cyborg says, and Robin lets her go. I sit on the edge of he couch, grinning stupidly at everyone. Suddenly Beastboy is a cat, pawing at my foot. I look down at him, and scratch his head, before turning back to the others. Everyone but Robin is looking at me oddly, Beastboy staring at me with wide kitten eyes, his tail flicking back and forth anxiously.

"Rae, what's up?" Cyborg asks, narrowing his eyes. Starfire tilts her head.

"Yes friend Raven, why are you... smiling?" She asks. I start to laugh, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Robin, you broke her!" Beastboy says, turning back into himself.

"This isn't my doing." He shrugs. Beastboy's eyes widen.

"HAPPY ESCAPED AND IS DRESSED IN RAVEN'S UNIFORM!" He shouts. I stand up, and hit him upside the head.

"Yeah, no." I stick out my tongue.

"Whaa?" Beastboy just falls over. I stare down at him.

"I performed a spell, and I can show emotion. That's all. I'm going to my room. Robin, will you bring me my tea, please?" I say, floating for the door. Cyborg grabs my cloak.

"Not so fast, Rae."

"Why not? I still need to meditate."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Fine." He lets go of my cloak, and I glide to my room. I start to meditate, waiting for Robin to arrive with my tea.

"Rae? I'm coming in."

I shake my head, looking up. My door slides open, revealing Robin.

"Sorry. Didn't hear you." I smile lightly. He grins at me, handing me a mug of my tea. He looks at my face, tilting his head.

"I can see it in your eyes, Rae. You were over thinking things. You scared yourself, what's wrong?" He asks gently, wrapping his arms around me, as I sip at my tea.

"Just... Never give up on me, Robin. Please." I say quietly.

"Never, Raven. Never. I love you, babe." He says sweetly. I smile, and sip at my tea again.

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Raven."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later _

"Rae?"

"Yes?" I say sleepily. We'd been laying here on his bed for two hours, me encased in his arms, his mask sitting on his bedside table.

"Let's go out. To dinner or something. Anywhere, just me and you."

"Now?" I don't bother opening my eyes.

"No, not now. Like later. Honestly, Rae, it's eight in the morning."

"Oh. Cy knows we both get up early... Wonder why he hasn't been banging down the door." I shift slightly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Raven. You and I know we've just been laying here, fully clothed, but maybe he's afraid of what we might be doing." Robin says sheepishly. My eyes fly open, and I smack him upside the head.

"I hate it when you're right." I grumble. He just laughs, gently shaking me. He kisses my forehead, and I let my head fall back on the pillow. He pulls the soft red sheets up higher, and pulls me closer.

"Go back to sleep, love." He smiles, and my eyes flutter shut.

"Mmmm... Okay." I say softly, putting my head against his chest. I hear his breath get even and deep, signaling that he's asleep. I softly place the mask on his face, in case someone barges in. I finally feel content, and let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Cyborg's shout could be heard throughout the tower, as we both jolt awake. I blink sleepily at Cyborg, and frown.

"Sleeping, as it would seem." I yawn.

"Cy, seriously. She came in here around six, with my coffee. We ended up just laying here, and we both dozed off. Nothing more. I swear dude. No kissing or... higher rated things."

"You two are sleeping together!" Cyborg says angrily. I snicker, and grin at him. I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"By tecnicality, you are right. By what that phrase means to modern day people... No." I say.

"Don't you lie to me, Raven!" He bellows. I roll my eyes.

"Cyborg, I'm a virgin. Go away." I deadpan, floping my head back on Robin's pillow.

"Erk!" Was the sound Cyborg made, before backing out of the room, surprised enough by my words to believe it.

"You know Rae, I'd like to change that one day." Robin says, smirking at me. I swiftly smack him upside the head.

"Shut the hell up, you pervert." I laugh softly. He grins. I push him away, and roll off the side of his bed, with a thud.

"Come back here." He laughs. I shake my head, standing up.

"Oh hell no. I'm going to go mooch breakfast off Cyborg."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." He says, getting up off the bed. He takes my hand, and we walk to the main room. I can hear everyone laughing quietly, because of what the think we were doing, thanks to Cyborg's shout that woke us up.

"Cy, can you spare a plate for me?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"I suppose so." He sighs, and I notice that Titans East is here.

"Um, what's everyone doing here?"

"Mas y Menos retired..." Bee says. I choke back laughter.

"They're like, ten. Retire?"

The remaining three Titans East shrug. I laugh helplessly.

"Who're you getting to replace them?"

"We asked Kole, but she's staying with Gnarrk. So, we asked Argent and..." Bee stops. I cross my arms.

"And who?" I ask, glaring at her.

"Jinx." Bee puses her lips. I don't really approve, but I leave it alone.

"Fine." I say, as Cyborg hands me a plate of eggs and toast. I sit down at the table, and Robin sits next to me, with a fork, and starts stealing bites of my breakfast.

"Hope you don't mind." He grins.

"For your comments, I should beat the the shit outta you, but you're so damn cute, and I'll leave you alone. Just this once." I sigh, then hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks. I glare at him, and he grins, before stealing more of my breakfast. By this time, it's just about empty. I get up from the table.

"Go ahead and eat the rest." I yawn, stretching. I sit on the couch, as Starfire and Aqualad get up to go for a walk. I notice that Beastboy and Terra aren't hear, but decide to ask about Argent and Jinx.

"What time are the other two getting here?" I ask.

"About now." Bee shrugs. I sigh, and Argent and Jinx walk in.

"You called us here?" Argent asks, in her british accent.

"Yeah. Well, Titans East is now down two members, and I decided to formally invite you two to join us."

"What about Kole?" Jinx asks quietly.

"Kole wanted to stay with Gnarrk."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm in." Argent says. I burst into a smile, because now Argent is closer. Argent and I are alike, making life so much easier sometimes.

"I'm in." Jinx smiles, somewhat nervously.

"Welcome to the team, guys!" Bee grins. I smile at both of them, and the entire 'new' team of Titans East gasps.

"Rave," Argent raises her brow. My smile drops, and I look at her.

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"You just... Smiled. What blew up?" She bites her lip.

"Oh, nothing. I can show emotion now, because of a spell I performed. It makes things a lot easier." I grin at Robin, who put the plate in the sink. Starfire and Aqualad are holding hands, as the leave the room, going for their walk. Cyborg and Bee leave to go with them, leaving Robin, Argent, Jinx, Speedy and I in the room.

"So, ladies, which am I kissing first?" Speedy asks, making his mask move as he waggles his eyebrows. Jinx giggles.

"Taken, Speedy. By someone who's actually speedy." Jinx grins. Speedy frowns, he gets a lot of crap for not being fast, and yet being called Speedy.

"Argent? Raven?" Speedy's mask again moves as he waggles his eyebrows. Robin, who's standing next to me, looks ready to pounce. I grab his arm, causing him to look at me. I glare at him, and he protectively wraps his arm around me. I roll my eyes.

"Speedy, you asshole, did you miss the whole sharing breakfast and Cyborg shouting thing?" I glare at him.

"Oh yeah, whoops." Speedy grins, deciding to go find Beastboy. Argent and Jinx walk over.

"Woah woah woah." Jinx says.

"You two? A couple? Raven, you were at his neck about two and a half weeks ago! What the hell happened?" Argent asks.

"A lot happened. We're now together, So are Starfire and Aqualad, Cyborg and Bee, and Beastboy's with-" I'm cut off as Speedy comes in, dragging Terra and Beastboy with him.

"TERRA'S BACK!" Speedy shouts. I facepalm as Argent's mouth drops open. Jinx crosses her arms.

"Woah. Nice to meet you, heard a lot about you. The team was so depressed after your accident honorary members were taking care of crime in Jump for a month. But, be right with you, we were discussing something here." Argent says, as both her and Jinx turn back to Robin and I.

"How do we know you aren't lying? And have everyone going with it, pulling a prank on us. Like an initiation!" Jinx says, her arms still crossed. I grin, because their idea is sort of plausible.

"Yeah, Rave, prove it." Argent's face breaks into a mischevious grin. I know there's only one way to prove it to them. I gently take Robin's face, pulling him closer, and our eyes flutter shut, and we kiss. My hands get tangled in his hair, as his get tangled in mine. About a minute later, I hear Jinx.

"Stop! You can stop now! We believe you! SERIOUSLY, DON'T YOU BREATHE!"  
I giggle as we pull apart. Argent's eyes are popping out of her head, and Jinx is just laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"This is going to sound stupid, but you know those moments when you realize you're so damn funny, and you can't stop laughing?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm having one." She giggles, and I laugh a little bit myself. Robin's arm finds its way around my waist,and suddenly Speedy looks franctic.

"I'm the only single person here! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!" He shouts, leaving the entire room laughin.

"Aye! That's a lie!" Argent says, crossing her arms.

"Ar, you just screwed yourself. He'll never stop hitting on you now." I shout, using her nickname.

"Oh, fuck." She says, slumping onto the couch. Speedy grins, walking to sit next to her on the couch. At that moment, everyone's back, and in the room. Suddenly, Titans East's attention is on Terra, asking her questions and thing. I can tell she's flustered, so I walk next to her.

"You can do this." I whisper in her ear. She nods, answering questions and things, and introducing herself, and explaining about Slade. We all listen, and everytime someone says Slade, Robin tenses up. He takes me out of the room.

"He's coming back, Raven. He took me to rescue you, then we split paths. He went to get his body back... He'll come back for all of us, Raven." He says sullenly. I kiss his cheek.

"I know. But all of us are here, because you went to save me in the first place. We'll take him down like every other time, Robin. And this time, there's six of us to deal with." I grin. He wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Robin." I grin, and kiss him. It's just a light, sweet kiss, but it perfectly fits the moment.

* * *

There you have it, my ducklings. Please review, it makes my day!


	9. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, forgot to put that in last chapter.**  
Bye ducklings, see you in the sequel.


	10. Read This If You Want The Sequel

Hey, wasn't sure if you guys knew or not... But the first chapter of my sequel to this, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", has been posted. Go to my profile and you'll be able to find it. Have fun ducklings!


End file.
